


The Day I Met Her

by AngelFire0950



Series: One Fateful Day [1]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, How Do I Tag, I need help, Insecurity, Multi, Next Generation, Self-Hatred, Struggling with tags, What Was I Thinking?, frienships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFire0950/pseuds/AngelFire0950
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is scared about his first day of Hogwarts, and how people will treat him. But who is this redhead who ran into him at the train station?</p><p> </p><p>The first in a series of one shots. This is the story of how Scorpius met and grew up with Rose and James. They are just like their parents, in more ways than one, and not in the good way. </p><p>The series will follow these three growing up and how they each struggle with getting their parents names off their backs. It will mainly follow Scorpius, but will (hopefully) eventually have a spin off series for both Rose and James. </p><p>Please excuse any plot inaccuracies, as I have not read the book yet, and I'm going with my own ideas, even after I read the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day I Met Her

This was the worst and best day of his life. His dad had pretty much abandoned him today, along with his mother. He was hoping to make lots of friends, but he wasn’t expecting much. People generally thought of him as just like his father, so they walks on eggshells around him. Whatever that means. Scorpius was really worried about the Sorting Hat putting him in Slytherin. Then people would really think he’s like his father. He drops his shoulders, upset. His father had said it didn’t matter where he was put, that all of the houses were good, but he was wrong. He was so wrong. 

He walks around lost in his thoughts. His father had already left, he had to leave for a business trip. His father had never said it, but he could tell that when his father looked at him, he was afraid of him. He was afraid that Scorpius would become like himself. Draco had always been strict on his son, and he wasn’t home often. The servants were usually there for him more than his parents. Sure, they came to all of his stuff, but they were never really there.  
He hands his suitcase to the baggage man and heads toward the candy cart with the money his father had given him. He never it coming. Something, or rather someone had ran into him, knocking him down and out of his thoughts.

“Sorry!” A high pitched voice yells. He looks up. It was a girl, about his age with long, wavy, beautiful red hair. He continued to stare at her. There were a few freckles on her pale skin. She coughed, feeling embarrassed. He blushes, also embarrassed.

“No, it’s alright, I needed it if I’m being honest. Just, you know worried about our first day and all.” He says, groaning. 

“Are you ok?” she asks visibly worried. “I swear I didn’t mean it! I was just excited and didn’t see you.” She ends.

“No, really, it’s fine. I’m just kind of wandering around. Not really sure what do, I don’t really know many people.” And those I do avoid me. He adds mentally. “Say, what’s your name?” He says hopefully.

The girl visibly wilts. “I’m Rose Weasley, but please don’t tell anyone!” She begs. “Please, I don’t want anyone to treat me different.” 

He smiles worried. She had probably been told to stay clear of him. Her parents were famous, just like him. Even if they became friends, she’d probably be really popular and ignore him. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. Secrets are safe with me, cross my heart.” He promises. “Can I tell you a secret as well?” He says, hoping that if they can share something then maybe they could stay friends. 

“Yea sure!” She says excitedly. She was always happy to make new friends that weren’t friends with her because of her name. This was exciting! He actually wanted to be her friend and share stuff with her! She only ever had James before and now she has whoever this is.

“I’m….I mean…my names is Scorpius Malfoy.” He says stammering

“Oh.” She says speechless for pretty much anything else. “Well, I don’t really know what to say.” She had heard of him before. Her parents had told her many stories about the Malfoy family. How they were always meanies to her daddy for not being rich like them. She looks at him curiously. He doesn’t seem to be like his daddy. She thinks.

He sighs, “Most people don’t. They just assume I’m mean and all.” He could see it in her eyes that she was questioning him. Everything always goes back to his father.

She puts a hand on his shoulder, “I don’t think your mean! You wanna be friends? We can show people that we aren’t like our parents and stuff and prove everybody wrong!” She says happily. “I don’t wanna be like my parents either, I don’t wanna be famous! I wanna be normal.” She says slightly sadder than before

“Me too. I don’t wanna be like my dad either, but that’s all people see me for.” He pauses, processing the other things she said. He instantly perks up at the thought of her offering to be friends with him. “Really? You wanna be friends?” He says excited. 

“Yea, you and my best friend James can be co-best friends!” She says. “C’mon, follow me! Hurry, the train leaves soon and I wanna let you meet him before we leave.” She squeals. Scorpius becomes a little nervous, and at the same time happier. What are the chances that he makes one friend in one day? Especially one that doesn’t see him as his father? And one like him! Scorpius can’t even think!  
They weave through the crowd, Rose leads him to a family. “James!” She yells. “C’mere! Look! I made a new friend!” 

The boy who Scorpius assumes is James turns around and looks him up and down. “Rose,” He says. “Who’s this?” He says.

“He’s my new friend, James. Be nice.” She huffs and crosses her arms. “You two have to be co-best friends, I say so!” James rolls his eyes but they sparkle with amusement.

“I’m Scorpius.” He says grinning. He holds out his hand to James. “Friends?” He asks.

James nods. “Best friends, just like Rose says.” James turns to Rose who had been pulling on his arm. “What, Rose?” She points to the candy cart across the train station.  
“Please James? I got some money from Uncle George! Don’t tell daddy though!” James sighs as a sign of forced consent. Rose smiles and grabs James and they run off to the candy cart with some money Rose had gotten. “We’ll bring you back something Scorpius, I promise!” She yells back to him. Scorpius waves to them.

“Scorpius….Malfoy?” Another voice says. Scorpius looks up at the man. He glances away nervously, preparing for the meanness that comes with people knowing his last name. 

“Yes sir.” He says trying to be polite. Usually, if he’s polite, people won’t be as mean. 

“I’m Harry Potter, and this is my wife Ginny.” He smiles. “Your father and I went to school together.”

This confuses Scorpius. This shouldn’t be happening. People were never happy to know his father. He looks up at the famous Harry Potter. “Wait….No offense or anything Mr. Potter, but…how come you aren’t being mean to me or anything? Were you and my father friends?” He asks curiously. 

Harry laughs, that wasn’t good. “No we weren’t but your father is a good man. Don’t let others tell you he wasn’t. He was only ever trying to live up to your grandfather. We were actually enemies, you know.” Scorpius stares up at Mr. Potter in awe. Nobody had ever told him that before. “And if you don’t want to people to see you as your father, then you’ll have to work hard to get that off your back, but you can do it.” 

Scorpius is silent for a few seconds and then hugs Harry, which suprises. “Thank you so much Mr. Potter. Nobody has ever told me that before. Everyone’s always so mean to me!” He says quickly. “Do you think people will want to be friends with me?” He asks worried. Harry hugs him back and ruffles his hair.

“I think you already have two, and I think you’ll make more.” The train whistle signaling that the train leaves in two minutes sounds off. Rose and James run back. 

“C’mon we gotta get good seats!” James says as he and Rose run up with arms full with candy. Ginny looks at them disapprovingly. 

“Don’t worry, Aunt Ginny we won’t it all today!” Rose promises.

“One second James.” His father says. “You two go get on the train and Scorpius will be right behind you.” James nods and runs off with Rose. Once they were gone, Mr. Potter kneels beside Scorpius.  
“Hey, look at me ok.” Scorpius nods and does as he’s asked. “You can always come to us if you ever have any problems, you’ll always be welcome with us. And stop with the Mr. Potter stuff. You can call me Harry, or Mr. Harry, but Mr. Potter is just way too formal.” The next whistle sounds off for one minute and Scorpius nods and runs off. “Good luck!” Harry yells. 

“He’ll need it.” Ginny says to her husband.

“He’ll be fine.” Harry assures her. The Weasley family comes up to them. 

“Have you seen that boy running around with Rose, the blonde one? What’s his name?” Ron asks.

“It’s Malfoy’s son.” Ginny muses. Ron looks visibly surprised, but Hermione doesn’t.

“I have a sneaking suspicion that they’ll be the younger versions of us, and I don’t mean that in a good way.” Hermione jokes, although worried.

“I think you may be right.” Ginny laughs and leans against Harry as the train pulls out of the station.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any una curies as I have not read the book yet. I'm going with my own ideas, even after I read the book. I have may plans for this series, but I am here for you guys! Send in ideas all you want! I also have other stories planned here soon. Hope you guys liked it! Writers thrive on comments, good and bad. We see kudos and view counts, but comments really let us know you read it! Follow me on tumblr for updates on stories. My tumblr is as follows: SaphiraRose0


End file.
